gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Miller
Stephanie Miller (born September 29, 1961) is an American political commentator, comedian and host of The Stephanie Miller Show, a progressive talk radio program produced in Los Angeles and in syndication nationally by Dial Global and simulcast on television on the Current TV cable network since 2012. Talkers magazine ranked her the 11th most important radio talk show host in America. Early Life Miller was born in Washington, D.C. and grew up on Willow Street in Lockport, New York. She is the daughter of Stephanie and former U.S. Representative William E. Miller, who was Barry Goldwater's running mate in the 1964 presidential election and a chairman of the Republican National Committee. After completing her secondary education in private Catholic schools, she attended the University of Southern California, earning her degree in theatre. After graduation, Miller performed stand-up comedy at the Laugh Factory, the legendary Hollywood comedy club. Later in her career, she performed at many comedy clubs around New York and Los Angeles. Acting Roles Early in her career, Miller had several small acting jobs, such as appearing as a nun in the 1984 TV movie Shattered Vows and as a nurse in the 1981 horror film Happy Birthday To Me. After gaining prominence as a radio and TV host, she had roles where she essentially played herself, as in the 2003 film View from the Top. a brief apperance as a nurse on General Hospital, and she was in an episode of the TV series Diagnosis: Murder. Her most significant acting role was in the 1997 comedy film Just Write. Radio and television career Miller returned to Lockport for an on-air jpb at radio station WLVL. In 1985, she went to WCMF in Rochester, New York to work as "Sister Sleaze" on the Brother Wease Show. She progressed to larger markets as morning co-host at hit music radio stations WCKG in Chicago and WQHT in New York. In 1993, Miller was hired by talk station KFI in Los Angeles, where she achived high ratings with her own weeknight radio show. In the autumn of 1995, Miller became one of the very few women to host her own late-night talk show, surprisingly titled as The Stephanie Miller Show, syndicated by Buena Vista Television. The show was cancelled after thirteen weeks on the air. Miller returned to Los Angeles radio in 1997, first at KTZN and then at KABC. Later that year, she also began co-hosting the CNBC television show Equal Time, as the liberal counterpoint to conservative Bay Buchanan. In 2000, the classic game show I've Got a Secret was revived on the Oxygen cable network with Miller as host. The following year, she began co-hosting Oxygen's weekday magazine show called Pure Oxygen. She also served as a frequent panelist on PAX-TV's short-lived game show Balderdash, which was hosted by Miller's friend Elayne Boosler. Miller's radio show was briefly televised live from 6 a.m. to 9 a.m. Eastern time on MSNBC from April 20 to May 2, 2007. During this period, the show originated from MSNBC's studio in Secaucus, New Jersey, the studios and time slot formerly used by the now-cancelled Imus in the Morning. After the stint, she said that she was not interested in the position full-time. The Stephanie Miller Show (2.0) In September 2004, The Stephanie Miller Show was launched by Democracy Radio and WYD Media Management. The live show is broadcast weekdays from 9 a.m. to noon Eastern time in U.S. cities such as Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago and Seattle on XM Satellite Radio's America left channel 127. Miller's program is widely popular; for example, she is ranked #2 in Los Angeles. She also stated that she beat the Armstrong & Getty radio program in San Francisco in her first ratings book. The show's audience has grown substantially since its beginning, and had 2.5 million weekly listeners as of March 2010. Miller is often referred on her show as "Mama" (or "Jiggles") by both listeners and her co-hosts. These numerous references can be heard in free bits on her website or by purchasing a "Stephcast" subscription, whereby users can download all of her shows for a monthly or yearly fee. She and her listeners call her two co-hosts "The Mooks". Her co-hosts, impressionisy Jim Ward and producer Chris Lavoie, often share their own opinions and arguments. Miller often seems to jokingly call her co-hosts "Mooks", or refers to them as "Voice deity Jim Ward and Boy-Toy Lavoie". Associate producer Rebekah Taylor (referred to Miller as being surly) steps in to add some commentary early in the broadcast but is also utilized for her Ross Perot impression. Miller also has special guest co-hosts: Edie McClurg for "Mondays with McClurg", Aisha Tyler for "Tuesdays with Tyler", Hal Sparks on Wednesdays for "Hump Days with Hal" and John Fugelsang for "Fridays with Fugelsang". She often shares personal details about her life, from something as simple as a household appliance not working to much more intimate details, about sweat, insomnia and even what she calls "shy pee syndrome", which is actually paruresis. She also covers a great deal of celebrity news/gossip and off-the-wall stories. Sirius Satellite Radio, which had been running Miller during prime time hours (afternoon commute time) on their liberal "LEFT" channel 146, cancelled her show in November 2007. However, on Novemebr 30, 2007. Miller announced that Sirius Left will air one hour of the show at 8 PM Eastern beginning on December 3, 2007. She can currently be heard on Sirius Left from 10 a.m. to 12 noon Eastern Time. Sirius Left has moved to channel 127. In late January 2008, her show “Green 960 KKGN”, San Francisco's Air America, was cut from three hours to one. She had been on from 6am to 9am PST but was replaced in the 7am to 9am "prime-time drive" slot with local talents. This decision has provoked controversy, however, as many listeners were upset by the decision. After only two weeks off the air in that time slot, Miller's show was reinstated to the full three hours due to the large volume of correspondence sent to Green 960 from its listeners. In November 2009, it was announced on the air that the show was soon to "go bi" (meaning bicoastal). After an off-hand remark by Miller on November 12, 2009 that she was having trouble packing up her house to move to New York elicited questions on her online blog, it was formally announced that Miller would travel back and fourth between New York City and Los Angeles. On Friday May 28, 2010, Miller announced on her radio show that "in July" she will be moving back to Los Angeles. During the streaming coverage provided by Hal Sparks on the previous day, Miller mentioned off air (during a commercial break when the audio was only being broadcast via Sparks' streaming coverage) that she would be coming back to Los Angeles. On March 5, 2012, Current TV announced that the show will be simulcast on the network's new morning block as Talking Liberally: The Stephanie Miller Show, beginning on March 26, 2012. Other media apperances In 2006, Miller had numerous appearances on several cable news shows, such as Larry King Live, to represent the progressive political point of view. From April 30 to May 2, 2007, Miller filled in for the recently fired Don Imus on MSNBC’s 6am-9am Eastern time slot. Miller and her on-air staff received generally favorable reviews for their appearance. A fan petition was started to make the show the permanent replacement for the Imus show. Joe Scarborough's show Morning Joe has now taken over this time slot. More recently, Miller's “Sexy Liberal Comedy Tour” has toured the country to very high acclaim. Miller, along with her regular cast members (Hal Sparks, John Fugelsang and many other special guests) brings together three "Liberal Comedians" for an evening of liberal humor and comment. A volume 1 (CD or MP3) of the tour is available online. Personal Life Miller has never been married, though she has jokingly compiled a long list of "future husbands", most notably Keith Olbermann. She often mentions her dogs on her radio show and currently lives with two Great Pyrenees, Max & Fred. Oliver, a Tibetan Mastiff/Great Pyrenees mix, which Miller rescued in spring 2009, has new owners now due to a family crisis that had occurred and left Miller unable to train and care for him fully. Miller frequently had to travel from the West Coast to the East Coast, which left her little time to train Oliver. Her other Great Pyrenees, Puff, died on April 23, 2009. Her best friend wrote a children's book inspired by Miller's St. Bernard named Chester; Chester died a few months before the book's release in mid-2006. Miller's Newfoundland, Poo Bear, lived for two years with bone cancer before dying on March 30, 2007; she devoted a portion of her April 2 show to discussing his life and how sad that her life would be now that he was gone. Miller has done promotional events for animal welfare organizations. In October 2007, she shared with her audience that she had been ill with mercury poisoning and was down to dress size zero. On August 30, 2010, Miller announced on her radio show that she is a lesbian and credited country singer Chely Wright with helping her in coming out. Show hosted *''I've Got a Secret'' (2000-2001) Show appeared *''Rendez-View'' *''Balderdash'' Link Official Website Official Twitter Page C-SPAN ''Q&A ''interview with Miller from February 8, 2009 Category:Hostesses Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1961 Births